Dia de Folga
by Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas
Summary: Quando a Nobre Fera Azulada de Konoha e o jovem herdeiro do Clã Inuzuka conseguem um dia de folga, eles precisam aproveitá-lo bem... Lemon. Empate em Primeiro lugar na categoria no Concurso Yaoi/Yuri Amor Livre.


**Disclaimer: **_Não,__Naruto não me pertence, e sim a Kishimoto Masashi._

**Aviso: **_Contém Lemon - relação sexual - entre Maito Gai e Inuzuka Kiba. Não gosta se manda. Não, eu não sou simpático._

**Dia de Folga**

A luz do sol nascente iluminou o quarto, despertando certo Jounin de cabelos negros em formato de tigela. Gai levantou-se preguiçosamente e começou a se alongar. Olhou para o dorso torneado do belo jovem moreno que ainda dormia ao seu lado, igualmente vestido apenas com um short bastante revelador e sorriu._ Gostoso._ A noite havia sido animada, e ele tinha planos para que o dia fosse ainda melhor. Mas antes iria brincar um pouco com o jovem. Deixou-se cair no chão começando a fazer flexões.

O baque surdo sobressaltou o enorme cachorro branco que dormia próximo a cama, que choramingou desgostoso. O jovem Inuzuka virou-se, seus braços buscando o Jounin mais velho. Ao sentir a cama vazia sentou-se e bocejou, enquanto seus olhos lentamente focavam o ambiente ao seu redor e viam Gai se exercitando.

Não pôde evitar um sorriso divertido. Se há algum tempo alguém lhe dissesse que ele iria começar a sair com Maito Gai, o eterno rival de Kakashi e sensei de Rock Lee, com certeza riria muito do absurdo. Mas o mundo dá muitas voltas, e depois de uma missão Rank A bem sucedida, uma comemoração, várias garrafas de Sakê e uma enxaqueca terrível na manhã seguinte, os dois se viram em uma mesma cama, e depois de alguns dias de constrangimento mútuo resolveram conversar e acabaram decidindo por saírem para experimentarem - _por que não?, Já tinham dormido juntos mesmo - e _gostando do resultado. E _muito._ E o fato posteriormente descoberto - fato esse que qualquer bom observador teria rapidamente deduzido ao encontrá-los vestidos - de que naquela noite de bebedeira haviam apenas dormido no mesmo leito transformou-se em um mero detalhe.

"Bom dia", falou ainda sonolento, "Treinando nessa hora?".

"Yosh! É o Fogo da Juventude!", respondeu Gai enquanto aumentava o ritmo das flexões. Kiba sorriu divertido, imaginando se seria a tal chama a responsável por todo o vigor que ele tinha aos seus vinte e três anos.

"Sei... E até quando você pretende ficar se exercitando?".

"Você está na primavera da juventude, Kiba! Não seja preguiçoso e venha se exercitar comigo!".

"Eu dispenso, muito obrigado", respondeu o Inuzuka enquanto se espreguiçava vagarosamente. De repente despertou totalmente ao se lembrar que não havia missões ou tarefas naquele dia, pulando em cima do mais velho. "Ei, hoje nós temos o dia de folga, que tal aproveitar bem?", sussurrou passando suas mãos ao redor do peitoral do outro Jounin e em seguida mordiscando seu lóbulo esquerdo.

"Tem razão!", exclamou Gai se levantando e ignorando as insinuações de Kiba, "Vou levar Akamaru para darmos 500 voltas ao redor da Vila! Vamos, rapaz!". O cachorro imediatamente começou a abanar freneticamente a cauda e a latir, animado. Irritado, Kiba imediatamente deu-lhe uma rasteira, derrubando Gai na cama e sentando-se em seu colo.

"Boa tentativa, Maito Gai, mas eu farejo suas provocações", falou sorrindo, um sorriso cheio de maliciosas intenções. Em seguida, voltou-se ao seu cachorro. "Desculpe Akamaru, amanhã nós passeamos". O cão saiu cabisbaixo do quarto, claramente desapontado e sabendo o que estava por vir.

"Mas isso não o impede de cair nelas", alfinetou o Jounin mais velho. Kiba nada respondeu, limitando-se a marcar o peitoral do mais velho com mordidas ávidas.

"Que maldade... A Nobre Fera A_zulada_ de Konoha... Torturando um pobre jovem... Na primavera de sua vida", dizia enquanto mordiscava, deixando um rastro avermelhado no tórax suado de Gai, que apenas suspirava satisfeito. A possessividade do Inuzuka o excitava, gostava dos vergões que o jovem deixava em sua pele, um claro aviso de territorialidade que o divertia. Kiba continuou descendo, lambendo a virilha e mordiscando o membro já enrijecido sob o short, enquanto sua outra mão estimulava seu próprio pênis. Sentia a ansiedade no ar, mais um pouco e Gai imploraria para que ele fosse mais rápido... Mas ele também não queria esperar. Puxou Gai para um beijo faminto enquanto despiam as pequenas peças, libertando suas ereções pulsantes e pressionando-as uma contra a outra.

Gai ajoelhou o Jounin mais novo, colocando-o em seu colo e massageando suas nádegas com seu membro. Kiba gemia cada vez mais, mordendo o pescoço bronzeado do mais velho. O cheiro dos feromônios o inebriava, deixando seus sentidos mais aguçados. Uma doce tortura. Rapidamente o Inuzuka desceu do colo de Gai e abocanhou seu pênis. Gai não pôde reprimir os gemidos ao sentir a língua quente de Kiba acariciando seu pênis, brincando com ele... O Inuzuka umedeceu dois dedos e os introduziu em Gai, fazendo lentos movimentos de vaivém.

Agarrou os cabelos do rapaz que, indiferente, continuava sugando avidamente. Lambia e beijava toda a extensão de seu pênis com a ponta de sua língua, mordiscando gentilmente os testículos do Shinobi mais velho, que estava ofegante enquanto seus dedos curiosos o exploravam. Era o limite para o Jounin.

"Quero você dentro de mim... A_gora_", praticamente rosnou Kiba, colocando-se sob o colo do moreno, ordem que seria rapidamente cumprida. Gai apertou as nádegas macias do rapaz, separando-as para dar início à penetração. Cuidadosamente começou a introduzir seu membro no Inuzuka, que o abraçou extasiado e começou a se mover sobre seu colo.

O suor que banhava os dois facilitava movimentos cada vez mais rápidos. Os Jounins gemiam mais alto a cada instante, enquanto Kiba rebolava cada vez mais rápido no colo de Gai. A lascívia o consumia furiosamente, ele não queria lentidão nem delicadeza, queria fúria, queria fogo. Gai sabia disso, mas nada podia fazer para ajudar, uma vez que Kiba estava no comando.

Sabendo que não agüentariam por muito tempo agarrou o pênis rijo do jovem e começou a masturbá-lo. Os dois ofegavam cada vez mais, e Kiba sentiu que Gai ejacularia a qualquer momento, assim como ele. Aumentou os movimentos, parando bruscamente quando sentiu o corpo do mais velho arquear e intensificou o abraço, enterrando as unhas em suas costas, enquanto o orgasmo os arrebatava.

Gai sentiu o corpo quente de Kiba amolecer. Sabia que o rapaz estava enlouquecido pelo cheiro de sexo que se desprendia de seus corpos e deixava seus sentidos à flor da pele. Saiu de dentro do rapaz e começou a tocá-lo, a pele em brasa, ignorando os gemidos do Shinobi mais novo. Apertou os mamilos endurecidos do jovem moreno, que estava de olhos fechados curtindo a deliciosa tortura dos toques de Gai.

"Agora... Minha vez" sussurrou. A voz grave do ninja eriçou os pêlos da nuca de Kiba, que agarrou os lençóis ao sentir a língua do mais velho lamber seu corpo salgado e suas mãos ásperas o tocarem. De repente sentiu seu pênis ser abocanhado.  
"G-Gai!", ofegou, apertando com mais força os lençóis enquanto sentia a sucção. O ninja mais velho o ignorou, sugando cada vez mais intensamente o membro do jovem. Então repentinamente parou.

O ninja mais novo abriu os olhos, confuso. Gai estava de bruços, olhando para ele.

"Você não vai fazer nada?", provocou. A visão do corpo másculo à sua disposição atordoou Kiba. Rapidamente o Inuzuka agarrou seus quadris, penetrando-o violentamente e arrancando gemidos de desconforto. O jovem apertou a cintura do mais velho, quase urrando de prazer. Seus sentidos explodiam em sua pele sob uma violenta excitação, aumentando o ritmo do vaivém. Gai apenas rangeu os dentes enquanto era penetrado por um enlouquecido Kiba.

Ambos começaram a gemer ainda mais alto, e Kiba começou a estocá-lo cada vez mais agressivamente. Não demorou muito ejaculou violentamente, arranhando o dorso do outro Jounin.

Deitaram-se, pernas bambas, exaustos, suados, descabelados e arfantes. Kiba encostou sua cabeça no peito do outro enquanto recuperavam o fôlego, o beijando em seguida.

"Nada mau para quem não é mais jovem", brincou.

"O Fogo da Juventude não está ligado à idade física", respondeu Gai dando um de seus sorrisos brilhantes. O Inuzuka deu uma risada.

"Então era isso o que você queria dizer quando nos dizia para aproveitar o Fogo da Juventude? Quem diria!", gargalhou, sendo acompanhado pelo mais velho.

"Não seja tão malicioso", falou enquanto ficavam novamente em silêncio, recuperando as forças.

"Aonde você vai?", perguntou Gai curioso ao ver Kiba se levantando da cama, ainda tonto.

"O dia está tão quente...", respondeu em um sussurro rouco o jovem Jounin, "E eu estou suado e grudento", falou enquanto andava languidamente em direção à porta. "Preciso tomar um bom banho".

Gai sorriu incredulamente ao observar o leve rebolado do Inuzuka enquanto encaminhava-se para o banheiro. Após alguns instantes escutou o som da água caindo, e logo se levantou e foi em direção ao banheiro - _afinal, eles deviam aproveitar bem o dia de folga_.

Um banho longo certamente cairia muito bem.

**N/A: **_Adorei escrever sobre esse ship, os dois podem ser muito divertidos - e deliciosos - juntos e me deram outras idéias. Futuramente retornarei nesse par, que realmente me agradou muito. _

_Quem leu tudo, seja educado e deixe um review, por favor. Só custa um minuto de suas vidas. _


End file.
